


A Proposal, a General, and a Knight.

by crybb8



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awesome Phasma, Emperor Hux, F/M, Hux and Kylo Ren are besties, Hux is a dick but finds redemption, I can't help myself, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Mitaka is sweet, Past Poe Dameron, TFA Spoilers if you haven't seen it yet idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybb8/pseuds/crybb8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux finds the apple of his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proposal, a General, and a Knight.

Prisoners were not granted invites to fancy dinners or so I thought. It felt like I had been plucked from the sky and had all of my rights snatched from me in one fell swoop. I had been under the First Order’s watchful gaze for some time apparently. They had chosen now I guess because they were out of options. The destruction of Starkiller Base had left them crippled and their leaders shaken. 

 

I guess it was foolish of me to think that my presence would go ignored given the First Order’s propensity for force sensitive individuals. One can try and live a blissfully ignorant life can't they? I had remained dutifully neutral and kept my mouth shut during the First Order’s uprising and the Resistance’s opposition. I stuck to living and flying in neutral territories hoping that I could negate this inevitable meeting.

 

I could not figure out who had been the driving force in my capture. Master Snoke who like all old men enjoyed collecting prized little trinkets, or the General who was set to become emperor and like Snoke enjoyed collecting conquests. Kylo Ren seemed disinterested in all of it which I couldn't really blame him. 

 

Back to fancy drinks for two.

 

It was more or less jail time with the added benefit of a cocktail dress and time with the General. I had been stripped of my clothes, instructed to shower, and then given appropriate evening attire once I had been processed on the Finalizer.

I found this queer. 

But was happy that I wasn't being beaten or starved (yet) and decided I would take what I could get in the way of the First Order’s hospitality. 

 

I was escorted by two stormtroopers to what I assumed was the General’s living quarters. It could have been Kylo Ren’s but the baroque style of the decor led me to believe my prejudgment. 

 

The dress I had been shoved into would have been chic on any other woman but I felt like a child playing dress up in her older sister’s neglige. If the general had expected me to be bosomy he would be sadly disappointed.

 

I had been led into an ornate looking living room where the general sat with a glass in hand.

 

He looked unimpressed but I knew that was just his default expression.

 

“Do you know why you're here?”

 

“I suppose you wanted something pretty to look at.”

The corner of his lip twitched at my remark but he thought better of it and chose not to react to my statement. 

 

“I've been watching you for some time.”

“I know.”

 

He found that a satisfactory answer and settled back into the seat across from me.

 

“Wine?”

“I'll take a scotch on the rocks.”

 

He fluidly walked to his liquor cabinet and poured me a glass of amber colored liquid. The drink was briskly handed to me and he retook his seat. I sipped appreciatively.

 

“You clean up well Inez.”

 

“It wasn’t by choice,” I quipped.

 

“You are in a very precarious position and you want to be cheeky.”

 

“If I was in such a precarious position why was I plucked from my ship and then shoved in a cocktail gown? If I were in a precarious position I would be locked in a cell or a torture chamber. I would not be sipping scotch.”

 

I decided in that moment he was particularly feline in his mannerisms. He surveyed me in such a way that reminded me of a cat eyeing a mouse it was playing with. He smiled at me while his eyes swam with devilish delight.

 

“I have an offer for you. An offer, if you are smart, you will accept.”

 

I took a large gulp of scotch.

 

“You have a connection with the Force much like our dear Kylo Ren and his grandfather Darth Vader-

 

“Who put you up to this,” I interrupted him.

 

“You will be a valuable tool to the First Order as it rebuilds itself. I am offering you a partnership of sorts. I am giving you a taste of what you could have if you take me up on my offer.”

 

“My life was fine before the First Order.”

 

He sneered at me, “Really? Living the life of a vagabond has left you in need of a good meal.”

 

“Insulting me is not going to help your case.”

 

“If you do not accept you will be killed. How's that?”

 

I chewed on my lip to give the appearance of thoughtfulness.

 

“You will have the finest things. Dresses, food, books, anything you desire right at your fingertips.”

 

“You think that's my price? Expensive dresses and fancy food.”

 

“Let's say it's an added bonus to keeping your head attached to your pretty little neck.”

 

I pursed my lips and lightly surveyed the room for anything I could potentially hit him with.

 

“How far do you think you'll get if you hit me?”

 

“Far enough.”

 

He sipped easily from his glass.

 

“I am trying to make this easy for you. But I can tell you like to make things difficult for yourself.”

 

Annoyed would be the word I would use for his tone of voice. Asshole would be the word I would use for his general attitude.

 

“You pay a price for neutrality.”

 

“I paid no price to keep my head down and mouth shut.”

 

“Do you consider yourself grey?”

 

“I don't consider myself a Jedi.”

 

He shrugged, “You were born into royalty. A particularly gifted child in all aspects. You had the best education money could buy. A loving family. You go on one spiritual pilgrimage at the age of seventeen, denounce your birthright, and eight years later here you are. Living the life of an eccentric vagabond.”

 

“My father was an emotionally abusive alcoholic who was going to marry me off to the highest bidder. Do you blame me?”

 

“You met an old man by the name of Lor San Tekka who explained to you the ways of the force and saw that you were gifted in other things besides academia. How long had you lived with your visions and not known what they were? Did he give you peace,” he continued. 

 

“How is my mother doing,” I snapped. "Because she has clearly told you many things that are none of your business."

 

“She's very well,” he smiled almost sweetly. “She misses you. Plus those things will soon be very much my business."

 

“That does me a world of good doesn't it?”

 

“Would you like to see her?”

 

“Did she put you up to this?”

 

“She knew that I was capable of finding you, but no she did not put me up to this arduous task. Snoke has been interested in your capabilities for some time. At least since you were a child.”

 

“How hard was that? All of this dialogue just to tell me that Snoke is the driving force behind all of this.”

 

“I am one for dramatics,” he sipped his drink.

 

“If I say yes do I get to see my mother?”

 

“If you behave, yes.”

 

I wanted to sneer at him. I downed what was left of my drink instead.

 

“Would being married to me have been so bad?”

 

“Probably, you seem like you would enjoy breaking the spirit of others.”

 

“Would you like another drink,” he purred.

 

“Yes please.”

 

He was up again, gently taking my glass from me, and filling it. He crouched down in front of me holding my glass just out of reach with a sly smirk on his lips. “So back to my offer.”

 

I leaned in close keeping my eyes locked on his. “What about it,” I pursed my lips looking at him wearily. 

 

“As was the original plan when you turned eighteen we will be wed. You will train with Master Snoke and Kylo Ren in hopes of improving your force sensitivity. And hopefully, you will provide me with an heir.”

 

I looked at him like he was an idiot.

“You're a very patient man,” I sniffed as I sat back not bothering to take the glass from him.

 

“If you behave and act accordingly we’ll have no issues. You'll be free to see your mother whenever you please, you'll want for nothing, and you will be privy to the inner workings of the First Order.”

 

“Joy,” I stated as he handed me the glass. I took a generous sip.

 

“But I must be able to trust you, and your current attitude leads me to believe that we may have some issues,” he raised his eyebrows at me. Condescension dripped from his pores.

 

“Well if you communicate with me and treat me like an adult and not a caged animal we should be fine,” I stated through gritted teeth.

 

He smiled coyly, “So you accept?”

 

“I would like to keep my head attached to my pretty little neck and see my mother. So yes.”

 

“Wonderful,” he clasped his hands together.

 

I sat awkwardly unsure how to proceed. He watched me from his place before me.

 

“I have a reasonable stipulation.”

 

“Of course,” he waved his hand dismissively.

 

“Please be respectful of me and my wishes. The severity of this situation has not hit me yet, so please give me some time.”

 

“You'll have a month before the wedding,” he stated simply.

 

“How long have you been planning this,” I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose.

  
“You are a creature of habit, which I am ultimately appreciative of. It took me about six months to get your flight patterns down. You go out once a month to buy supplies and quickly hide yourself away again. So once I was able to track you properly, maybe a year or so. I am very meticulous. Everything had to be done perfectly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have some time off soon and will be updating most of my fics! I promise.  
> That being said please please let me know what you think!


End file.
